It all went wrong
by undertaledruid
Summary: Frisk just completed their Pacifist Run. And they've started school. But does that mean everything will be picture perfect?


Frisk had just got out of school. They waited outside for Undyne, who was meant to pick them up. Flowey was wrapped around Frisk's arm, as Flowey liked to be. Or rather, what Frisk forced Flowey to do, so Flowey wasn't alone again. They waited, Frisk humming Spear of Justice. Fifteen minutes passed. And Undyne still wasn't there. Frisk frowned.

"Have you called her, Frisk?" Chara asked. Frisk shook their head as they pulled out their cellphone and called Undyne. The phone rang for a few seconds. Then went to voicemail. Frisk sighed, hanging up and placing the phone back in their pocket.

"I can just walk home, I guess." Frisk announced, and started down the sidewalk.

"I told you that the scary woman would be late." Flowey boasted, grinning. Frisk smiled at Flowey.

"Heheh. You were right, I guess." Frisk chuckled, then turned to cross the street. They didn't look both ways before crossing.

"Frisk, look out!" Chara screamed, as a car neared Frisk. Frisk froze in shock, and braced for impact. "FRISK!"

Frisk didn't feel anything. But heard the car crash into something... or, someone. When Frisk opened their eyes, they watched in horror as Undyne stood in front of them, holding her ground. The front of the car had crumpled, but Undyne was bleeding. And the tip of her ear was turning to dust.

"Hey, punk. Next time, look when you're crossing the street." Undyne gave Frisk a big, weak grin. And picked Frisk up, placing them on the sidewalk. Undyne fell to one knee, holding her gut. "I-it's nothing. I'll be fine, kid. I swear." Undyne told Frisk, seeing the horrified and worried look on their face. Frisk held Undyne, and started to cry.

"Hey. Crying's for losers, champ." Undyne told Frisk, trying to remain positive as her SOUL began to crack. Undyne hugged Frisk back. "And like I said, I'll be fine." But now, Undyne began to doubt herself. Her SOUL was cracked in half, but hadn't fallen apart just yet. Frisk knew that it'd be too late to call the ambulance. And watched in horror as Undyne broke apart into dust. Her Determination didn't work. Frisk cried harder, trembling badly. Chara was shocked, as a tear traced her cheek. Flowey was surprised, but didn't react. Out of fear, Frisk pulled out their cellphone, and called Toriel.

"Hello. This is Toriel. What may I help you with?" Toriel's kind voice said through the phone. "My child? Are you alright?" Toriel asked, hearing Frisk's sobs.

"C-c-can you pick me up, mother?" Frisk asked between sobs. "U-Undyne... she got... she got..." Frisk cried louder. "She got hit by a car!" They finally said. At first, Toriel didn't say anything.

"Of course, my child..." Toriel finally responded, her voice sad. "I'll be right there. Please do wait." Toriel hung up, leaving the crying Frisk, Chara, and Flowey. Loud footsteps were heard, getting louder, and near Frisk. Flowey growled.

"You! Back off, or else!" Flowey yelled at the stranger. The stranger's face remained emotionless. The woman had a gun.

"You were the one with the... monster that I hit. Stupid being... I was meaning to kill you." She said flatly. Chara gasped, as they unsheathed a knife. The white's in their eyes vanished. Leaving black and red in their eyes. But of course, Chara couldn't do anything. Flowey summoned one friendliness pellet, and sent it at the woman, who simply stepped to the side and pointed the gun at Frisk's arm. The one without Flowey. And pulled the trigger.

Frisk screamed bloody murder, their shoulder bleeding massively. Frisk covered the wound with their hand, screaming and crying for Toriel. "Mom! Mom!" They screamed. A bright light shone from the corner of their eyes, as the woman stepped back as a fireball landed at her feet.

"You. Do not. Touch my child." Toriel threatened, kneeling down to pick Frisk up. "My child... oh goodness... I am sorry I could not come sooner..." Toriel hugged Frisk tightly, standing with them as she used her other arm to call an ambulance. The woman growled, and shot at Toriel. Hitting her right in her SOUL.

"MOM!" Frisk, Chara, and Flowey all screamed in unison, as Toriel bled. She summoned another fireball, which flickered. And lobbed it at the woman, her red eyes glinting. Toriel helped heal Frisk up with the remaining parts of her energy, her hands trembling. "My child... I am sorry that... I must leave you... but please... go straight to Papyrus and Sans. Tell them what happened..." Toriel told Frisk, tears forming in her eyes. "And... I love you, my children... no matter what..." Toriel said weakly, as she turned to dust. Frisk just lost two people in one day. Frisk nodded, and holding Flowey closely, ran away, running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Remind me to kill her later, Frisk." Chara said with anger and sadness. "She killed mom and Undyne... I can't believe it..." Flowey sighed, as Frisk ran. On the sidewalk, she ran right into Papyrus, who was chatting with Sans. Sans saw Frisk was covered in dust, and his shoulders just tensed up.

"OH, HUMAN! HOW NICE TO SEE YOU! WE'RE JUST SPENDING TIME TOGETHER, AS YOU SAID. DID YOU LAND IN DUST OR SOMETHING? YOU'RE FILTHY." Papyrus beamed at Frisk, then saw the tear tracks on their face. And their bloodied sweater. "HUMAN? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Papyrus asked. Frisk told the brothers everything. Sans stood up immediately, his eyesockets black. A gunshot rang out. And the woman had appeared again.

"So you really are a monster girl... you can accept your fate now, or watch as more of your monster friends perish." The woman warned. Then, the woman's soul was blue, and she was lifted off the ground. Sans's left eyesocket was filled with a blue and yellow light. And his hand was lifted in the air.

"so, i assume you're one of the people who hates us? well, guess what, buddy? now i got a bone to pick with ya." Sans said. Papyrus didn't even object to his brother's pun.

"WAIT... WHAT? SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY DOES THE LADY HAVE A GUN?" Papyrus asked Sans.

"i don't know, paps." Sans simply replied, slamming the woman down onto the concrete.

"SANS! ENOUGH!" Papyrus grabbed Sans' arm, pulling him back. The woman's SOUL went back to it's original color. Which was red. Like Frisk's. "OH, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THAT. MY BROTHER IS JUST PARANOID, I BELIEVE." Papyrus went to go hug the woman.

"papyrus, don't!" Sans warned, stepping forward to stop his brother. He was too late to do so. Because there was now a bullet placed in Papyrus's soul. Papyrus looked absolutely surprised.

"W-WORRY NOT! I.. YOU CAN CHANGE! I BELIEVE IN YOU. YOU JUST HAVE TO TRY..." Papyrus embraced the woman, then turned to dust. Leaving his scarf behind. Sans, Frisk, Flowey, and Chara all stared in shock. Sans slowly picked up Papyrus's scarf.

"p-papyrus?" Sans asked hopelessly. Sans slowly looked back at the woman. "he believed in you. and you killed him." He stood up, donning Papyrus's scarf. Megalovania started to play. As two Gaster Blasters appeared on either side of Sans. His left eyesocket was once again filled with a yellow and blue light. Except, there were tears as well. And the blasters fired. The woman was hit by one, but dodged the other. Frisk stood with Sans, and checked the woman's stats. Her name was Erika. And her LV... was 13. Frisk didn't understand. How did this woman earn so much LV? Then it donned on Frisk. This woman had killed many more monsters. Including Undyne, Toriel, and Papyrus. Erika shot at Sans. And Sans couldn't dodge bullets. It went into his gut, as another blaster fired at Erika. Sans froze, as a red substance soaked through his jacket. The substance started to ooze from the bottom of his mouth as well.

"Sans... Sans, no!" Frisk caught Sans.

"so... guess that's it, huh?" Sans closed his eyes, with that grin on his face. He stood up, holding his wound. "heh... just, don't say i didn't warn ya." He told Erika. "welp, i'm going to grillby's." Sans gave a small hug to Frisk, getting the red substance on their sweater. "papyrus... do you want anything...?" Sans looked up to the sky, as he dropped to the ground, and turned to dust.

Frisk closed their eyes, praying that it was all a dream. They didn't even notice that Flowey had gotten off their arm, and was throwing friendliness pellets at Erika in anger. The pellets surrounded her SOUL. "Hehehe... did you honestly think that you'd get away with that? Wowie. You really ARE an idiot, aren'tcha?" Flowey said in his cheery voice, with a demonic grin. As the pellets closed in on Erika's soul and the soul shattered. Picking up Papyrus's scarf and Sans's jacket, Frisk made sure Flowey had climbed back onto their shoulder, and they ran. They were heading right towards Alphys's lab.

"Alphys! Alphys!" Frisk cried out, knocking on the door. No answer. "Alphys, come on! It's me, Frisk!" Frisk tried again, practically sobbing. They looked down, and saw a note on the ground. Frisk read it.

"Dear Everyone,

I'm really, really sorry. For everything that I've done. For what I've done to the monsters. For lying to you all. I know that you all deserve the truth of what I've done. So I've left this key for the lab. I can't live, knowing that I've caused so much harm to others. And knowing that my closest friend is gone. I've left this note, so if anyone wonders where I went, I'm never coming back.

-Alphys."

Frisk held the note in disbelief. Alphys... had killed herself? Frisk dropped the note, shaking badly. "No... nonono... this wasn't supposed to happen... what... how... why is... no... NO!" Frisk screamed loudly, crouching down and sobbing uncontrollably. They've lost almost everyone in one day. The only one left now was Asgore.

Frisk ran again, looking for Asgore. The last one that they could truly lean against. They ran past everyone, who stared at them. Their legs were beginning to hurt from running so much. They hoped to god that Erika hadn't killed Asgore. They finally made it, and burst into the room. "Asgore?" Frisk called out. They turned the light on, and screamed loudly. The dust of Asgore was spread across the floor, with a trident covered in it. Frisk shook their head vigorously, shaking. "No... no..." Flowey whimpered. Chara was sobbing now.

Frisk couldn't bear this anymore. And darted back outside, and ran to Mount Ebott.

Frisk just didn't understand anymore. They had never gone genocide, right? How did everything go so wrong? If only they had been careful when crossing that road, maybe Undyne would still be there. If only they didn't scream when they got shot in the arm by someone. Maybe Toriel would still be there to tell them it'd be alright. If only they hadn't told Papyrus and Sans to go spend some time together. Maybe the skeletal brothers would be there. If only they had helped Alphys through her depression. Maybe the scientist wouldn't have fallen down a waterfall. If only they had told Asgore that everything would be alright... maybe he wouldn't have been found dead on his trident. Frisk sat near the large opening on Mount Ebott, hugging their knees, sobbing uncontrollably. They had lost everyone. Chara sat beside Frisk, trying to comfort them. But the spirit couldn't do anything. And that's when Flowey popped out of the ground, being that he had gotten off of Frisk's arm.

"I get that your sad and all... but you can't just sit here and sob." He scolded.

"I-I'm sorry, Flowey. It's just too much to take in..."

"... mom and dad. They're really gone... aren't they? This isn't some sick dream?"Flowey asked in a quiet voice. Frisk nodded. That hit Flowey hard. The demonic flower felt his eyes start to sting, as tears streamed down his face. Frisk stood up, wiping their eyes. They forced a smile, nearing the edge of the opening.

"I think... I can join them, if I do this. Flowey, promise me something." Frisk looked down at the surprised Flowey.

"... ugh. What is it?" Flowey asked.

"Take my soul. Be free again." Frisk told them, as a tear traced down their left cheek. Their red SOUL came out of their body. And Frisk spun around.

"Frisk?! What are you doing?!" Chara asked, terrified. Frisk didn't answer. And they fell backwards. Flowey watched in horror, as there was a feint 'crack' from Frisk hitting the ground. And their red SOUL appeared, very feintly. The pacifist had died.


End file.
